


Leopard Keys and Green Panties

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Vikturio, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Yuri decides to surprise Viktor for his birthday. Instead, he gets a few surprises himself.





	Leopard Keys and Green Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Dalbe, I am your Secret Satan! It was a little nerve-wracking getting you as my recipient, because I'm a huge fan of your gorgeous artwork. I hope you enjoy this fic! I initially had a very angsty hurt/comfort fic planned for you, but it started getting away from me and there was no way I could finish it in time. I decided to go with fluffy Vikturio, because there isn't a lot of it out there and wanted to have something lighthearted for the holiday season.
> 
> Thank you to the betas who looked this over!

"Fuck!" Yuri cried as he reached out and grabbed the ladder rung directly above him, his legs dangling in mid air. Using all his strength, he pulled himself up and regained his balance. His pulse thumped in his ears. He wished his gloves had a better grip to them - or that he had the common sense to steal Viktor's spare key.

_That_ had been a close call. Yuri tried to compose himself as he continued climbing the fire escape, paying greater attention to each step, refusing to look down. Apparently, breaking into Viktor's apartment was more difficult than he'd imagined. 

Once he reached the top of the fire escape, he carefully dislodged the book he'd stuck in Viktor's window earlier in the day. He opened the window as wide as possible and then wriggled his way inside, landing on top of Viktor's couch with a loud thud. He was eternally grateful that Viktor had taken Makkachin out with him.

After catching his breath, he stood from the couch and started phase two of his plan, heading into the bedroom. Viktor would be home any minute. Yuri needed to be prepared. 

They had been dating for several months, but Yuri had known Viktor for years. Viktor was in denial about his age. He dreaded being only one year away from thirty. Fuck, he was already telling people who knew otherwise that he was twenty five. Yuri found it incredibly amusing. And adorable, but he wouldn’t admit that to Viktor. Ever.

Yuri spent weeks agonizing over what to get Viktor for his birthday. Otabek had been no help; he’d recommended a watch. What the fuck would Viktor do with a watch? He was never on time anyway. In desperation, he even turned to JJ, who suggested Yuri gather everyone and choreograph a happy birthday skate for him. Yuri had stomped on JJ’s foot for that obnoxious suggestion. 

But then Mila made a joke that Yuri should show up in Viktor’s apartment in nothing but sheer panties. She may have been kidding, but Yuri thought it would be perfect for Viktor. Yuri knew he’d love the surprise, especially what came after. Who loved surprises more than Viktor Nikiforov? Lately, it was difficult for them to find time together, especially during the season with the Olympics fast approaching.

Yuri took off his scarf and coat, then threw off the rest of his clothes. He set them on Viktor’s dresser, then took out a green sequined banana hammock from his coat pocket. The material stretched as he slid it up his legs, which were freshly shaven for the occasion. He adjusted his cock several times in the front, trying to best accentuate his package while providing maximum comfort. He’d already spent time before coming over prepping himself. Viktor would be able to slide easily into him.

Viktor would be home soon and find Yuri stroking himself to hardness on his bed. Yuri shivered at the idea. He turned on a lamp to provide some light but not enough to ruin the mood. He wished he had brought candles.

After several minutes, Yuri grew annoyed. Why wasn’t Viktor back yet? He shifted in his thong. Maybe he could greet Viktor in the kitchen instead, bent over the counter and ready to be fucked? He stood up and flung open the door to Viktor’s bedroom. Yuri turned on another light in the kitchen and adjusted his cock again, allowing it to stretch the silky fabric.

Just as he found a position he could hold, he heard a key turn in the lock. Yuri stuck his ass out as far is it would go, stuck his finger in his mouth, and waited for Viktor to find his surprise.

The door opened and shut. Yuri could hear bags rustling. Then he heard a pair of footsteps make their way across the apartment to the kitchen. They stopped as the light flickered on.

Yuri’s eyes met Yakov’s, who began cursing a stream of Russian expletives. Yuri quickly joined him.

"What the _fuck_ , Yakov? Why are you fucking here?" Yuri glared at him and crossed his arms. "You just ruined my surprise!"

Yakov looked away, his face a frightening shade of purple. "I bought Vitya a cupcake for his birthday and I planned on setting it on the counter before he got home. I hadn't counted on finding you looking like _that_. For fuck's sake, will you put some clothes on?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes at Yakov and tried his best to pretend he wasn't embarrassed by his coach seeing him mostly naked in a very different context than the locker room. Also, he found it incredibly amusing that Yakov would sneak a cupcake to Viktor for his birthday.

He didn't have time to respond. They heard the jingling of keys from outside the apartment. Yuri yelped and ran into Viktor's bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He didn't want Viktor coming home and finding both of them there. That would be too weird.

"Yakov?" Viktor's voice sounded from the living room.

Yuri could hear Yakov sighing through the door. Over the years, Yakov had perfected the disappointed sigh. .

"There's a cupcake in the bag. Red velvet. I should leave."

Viktor let out a happy cry, and Yuri could hear the sap giving Yakov a great, big bear hug. Yuri snorted. "Thank you, Yakov! Please don't leave! I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Er - perhaps I'm not the best company right now. Lilia is waiting."

He sighed. "At least I have the cupcake to keep me company. I don't know where Yura went. I called him twice and he didn't pick up."

Yuri glanced over at his phone, which was sitting on Viktor's dresser. 

Yakov coughed. "Well, you know teenagers. They don't talk on the phone."

Viktor chuckled. "True. Perhaps I'll call Chris so we can commiserate about our ages."

"Stop being so melodramatic and go fuck your boyfriend."

"What?" Viktor's voice shot up an octave. "What do you mean?"

Yuri's eyes widened. Yakov was a fucking traitor. He opened the door, stormed into the living room, and glared at Viktor and Yakov. "You asshole."

Viktor stared at Yuri, and he realized that he was still in nothing but the thong. Yakov cleared his throat several times before speaking. "I'm too old for this shit. Happy birthday, Vitya."

He turned and left the apartment, leaving a very clothed Viktor and almost naked Yuri standing in the middle of the living room. Viktor burst into laughter.

Yuri pouted. This was not at all how he imagined the night going. He had hoped Viktor would be balls deep in him by this point, rather than laughing at him. "Fuck you. I had to climb your fire escape for this."

"I'm sorry, Yura. I can't believe Yakov saw you like this." He wiped his eyes. "I guess I should be grateful for the fact that I have two people willing to break into my house to make me happy."

He plopped on the couch and pulled his legs under himself. It was far too cold to stay like this for much longer. "I suppose."

"Speaking of that, Yura, I got you a present." Viktor set down his bags and began to search through them.

Yuri frowned. "Why the fuck would you get me a present?"

"I know we don't really celebrate Christmas, but I thought I'd get you something small. Here it is!" Viktor pulled out a small box and handed it to Yuri.

He stared at it. If it was a fucking watch, he was going to punch Viktor. Yuri lifted the box and stared at its contents.

A key. With leopard print.

"I know you aren't ready to move in, but I want you to be able to come and go as you please. Also, then you don't have to go climbing my fire escape every time you want to surprise me." Viktor's voice was low and unsteady. Was he actually nervous?

Yuri's breath hitched. "I - thanks. And - I'll get you a real present. This was stupid."

Viktor tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at Yuri. "You look positively delectable."

"Oh?" With more confidence, Yuri stood up. "You like the outfit?"

He snapped the thong strap. Yuri squealed at the pain. "I _love_ it, Yura. I can't wait to see it on the bedroom floor."

Viktor grabbed Yuri's hips and pulled him into a kiss. Yuri shivered at the contact.

Perhaps his birthday gift wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
